


I Love You

by HisagiJ69



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisagiJ69/pseuds/HisagiJ69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GilXOz moment about 5 years after the end of the manga (the made up ending where everybody ends up alive and well ^_^ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of need (yeah, GilXOz is a basic nessecity :P ) and I decided to share :) This is me imagining my OTP living togheter and happily ever after :3 Hope you like it :)  
> Oh, and sorry for the lame name, was too lazy to think of one :)  
> (p.s: I had already posted this but accidentaly deleted it. here it is again :P )

_You are beautiful,_

_But that’s not why I love you._

_I’m not sure you know,_

_That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you._

_Just you._

 

                The landscape was so beautiful outside the window. At that early hour, the town was quiet, the sun still shy, the weather still cold. Oz felt a shiver run up his spine but decided to ignore it a second more, time enough to pick the camera at his side, place it towards the window, staring calmly through the lens. “Click”, and it was done. Such a peaceful, pretty picture recorder forever. The young man quickly closed the window, not willing to endure the cool breeze any longer. That done, the room was pretty fine, stuffy from the warm breathing of the night, comfy enough to stand as he was, briefs the only thing he dressed.

                Oz turned his head and stared at Gilbert. The man was still wrapped on the white mess of sheets, over the bed they shared, face turned up and mouth half opened, unkempt hair spread over the pillow, chest rising up at the slow rhythm of his breathing. It was indeed a pleasant image, a soft and calm one, a kind of image a person could keep staring at for a whole life without ever getting tired of it. And so Oz couldn’t help but to smile to himself and get up from the bench he took near the window, to jump onto bed as cautiously as he managed. Oz was easily swift enough to not only jump over the bed, but also to find place to sit over Gilbert, without his lover even budging. There the view was even nicer. Seeing Gilbert from this close was really a gift. Almost at his thirties, the raven haired man still looked the same as five years ago, younger when he was like this, asleep, when the stress of his job as Nightray’s head stopped marking wrinkles on his forehead and behind his eyes. Oz knew how tiring it was to deal with so many responsibilities, and that’s why he was there to help all the time. And, just as he had always, Gilbert was the kind of man to worry too much about every little thing. That was annoying most of the times, but a part of Gilbert, and so Oz loved it, as he loved everything about Gilbert. Picking up the camera in his hands, Oz pointed it down and recorded the image. Smiling to himself, he realized Gilbert might get mad, but he didn’t really care. A short time ago, he would definitely feel guilty for using his uncle’s precious camera to record such trivial things, but he liked to think that Oscar would be happy, nevertheless, as he loved both him and Gilbert, and would certainly wish him to record anything he felt like a special moment. The nostalgia of his beloved uncle stroke him every time he held that camera, and so did the good memories and, with time, Oz had learned to cherish them, and not trying to avoid them.

                The young blond stretched a hand down, aiming for the other’s face, that seemed so peaceful and soft it was practically irresistible. But he hesitated, his hand standing in mid-air, centimetres away from the man’s cheek. The smile on Oz’s face vanished and turned into a sad grin. Those last five years had been hard, but Oz had found the strength to go on living in spite of everything, with Gilbert, Alice, Leo, Sharon and everybody. And so it made him mad that hesitation still persevered at times. Even though he tried, a same thought still came to his head in certain moments, making him reluctant. And it was not exactly the fact that Gilbert was missing an arm. Even though the memory of those times was still painful, Oz though himself almost practically over it. Gilbert giving up his left arm had been a proof of how much he was willing to sacrifice for Oz, of how much he loved him. Gilbert had been able to make him understand and accept over time that it had been his choice and he did not regret it, so Oz eventually did, and so that lacking limb was no more an issue that would make him step back in fear. His hesitation was most likely because that wasn’t his hand. Or else, that hadn’t been his hand all along. That hand had been Jack Vesalius’, and no matter how many times he told himself it was a faraway past, he still couldn’t fully accept it. How was he supposed to caress Gilbert’s face with that hand? That same hand that had almost killed him? What right did he have to? Those were old questions, and had been answered thousands of times. But it wasn’t his choice to keep having them in mind.

                Oz was forced out of his unreasonable reflections when he felt his hand being grabbed by a bigger one. Gilbert had still his eyes closed, but held onto Oz’s hand with long and soft fingers, warm intentions, he couldn’t tell if by instinct, but sure he was awake. Glowing golden eyes lazily half opened and a short smile draw itself in those thin lips. “Good morning, Oz…”

                Oz tightened Gilbert’s hand in his and smiled too. “Good morning, Gil.”

                “Hum… What time is it? What are you doing up already? What are you holding that camera for…?” Gil’s mumbles were sloppy and low, tainted in sleepiness and suspicion.

                Oz giggled at Gilbert’s unconscious cuteness. “It’s still early. You can go back to sleep if you want to.”

                “Hum… I don’t know if I want to…” His smile grew bigger and, if possible, softer. “It’s lonely in here…”

                “Gil is a big baby.” Oz teased. “I’m not going anywhere, its fine.”

                And no matter how many times it happened, Oz still got surprised when he heard Gilbert’s mumble. “Oz? Is something wrong?”

                That was Gilbert. Sensing Oz’s worries even if he tried to hide or ignore them. “Nothing wrong.” He ended up answering.

                Gilbert seemed not satisfied and stood up, standing on his elbow, still holding Oz’s hand in his. “Oz? Talk to me. Please.”

                Oz felt ashamed for a moment. It was incredible how their relationship evolved in the past years. Oz couldn’t bring himself to deny Gilbert anything. But maybe it had been that way from the start, and only now the younger realized. The blond man gulped once, forcing himself to shake off that silly hesitation of his and reached out to wrap the fingers of his free hand around Gil’s unruly mass of hair. “I’ll be fine.”  He said, casually, and then more thoughtful. “As long as you are here, under my reach. As long as you are here for me to touch and feel, it’ll be alright.”

                Gilbert could’ve blushed (probably would), if he wasn’t so sleepy and surprised. It had been a sudden and short speech, and yet enough for him to understand his lover’s worries. With a renewed smile, Gilbert stood straight and took up Oz’s hand to his own face and kissed it, at first so softly that the hand’s owner almost didn’t feel it, then prolonged kisses in his palm, his fingers, making waves of heat rise up to Oz’s cheeks that turned a quiet shade of pink. Holding the hand firmly against his own cheek, Gilbert looked up. “Of course I’ll be here. Forever. Remember?”

                Oz grinned, tiredly. “I do. But at times I think I still need some reminder.”

                “I can remind you as many times as you like, Oz.” Gilbert affirmed, getting closer enough for Oz to feel his hot breath in his face. “Remind you that I am here. That I am yours. Forever.”

                This time, Oz let out a low chuckle. “You keep saying such embarrassing things, Gil!”

                Gilbert laughed as well, slowly letting his head land against Oz’s neck. The raven smelled so great, a scent that was a mixture of many pleasant odours that Oz didn’t distinguish anymore. That scent was denominated as “Gil”, only that, after so much time breathing it in. “It’s still dawn. I am allowed to say embarrassing things at this hour.”

                “Ah, you blame the hour.” Oz retorted, caressing Gilbert’s head. “I won’t take that excuse. I’ll still tease you about it later.”

                “Oh, I know that.” Gil sighed, as if assuming his inevitable doom. “But if I’m going to get teased anyway, I better go on with it, right?”

                “Oh, yeah? What would you accomplish that way?”

                “I’m not sure yet…” The other mumbled against his neck. “Perhaps nothing at all... Perhaps putting you at ease. That would be a great accomplishment.”

                “Hum…” Oz sighed, still patting Gilbert’s head. “And how would that work?”

                Gilbert got his forehead off of Oz’s neck and, keeping a close distance, looked up at the blond, a kind and yet serious look. “Making sure you know that I love you.”

                That one was too sudden. After so many years, it was still hard for Oz to hear such things and it still threw him off his balance, especially with Gil so close and with that face. The heat climbing from his chest to his face made him feel dizzy for a second. A giggle came out of Gilbert’s throat, who smiled and reached for Oz’s cheek. “It is working I guess. You look flustered, Oz. That’s not like you…”

                Oz twitched his eyebrow in sudden annoyance, embarrassed, and flattened his hand over Gil’s eyes. “You bastard…”

                But Gil was still laughing, and Oz realized he was in the mood now. “It is still true, Oz.” He got his vision free to stare at Oz again. “My life belongs entirely to you, Oz, and as long as you know that, you won’t have to feel lonely. I’ll be here always, to fight for you, to spend every minute of my time in order to make you happy. That’s my only duty, my only wish, Oz. You are the one I mean to protect and take care of for the rest of my life. You are the most precious thing to me. I love you. Everything in you, every limb, every hair, every word you say, every flaw of yours is mine to adore and I couldn’t imagine my life any other way. And I could spend the rest of my life listing every aspect I like about you and that wouldn’t be worth it. I love you because you are Oz. I don’t care about anything else. I love you because of what you are and I don’t want you to be insecure anymore. As long you are yourself, I will always love you.”

                Oz wasn’t able to look Gilbert in the eye, not after all of those cheesy nonsense and long phrases that Oz never thought would ever be directed to him some years ago. But there he was, Gilbert, talking to him like that, telling him that lot of embarrassing stuff that he couldn’t help but to like, in spite of everything. But as he stared down, Oz had a slight idea of how red he should be by now. “S-Shut up…”

                Gilbert seemed satisfied. Too damn satisfied with the result of his smooth talk. Damn Gilbert and his ways, Oz cursed in thought. That was the loving, careful, adorable, loyal and devoted Gil he knew and loved, and maybe for that same reason it made him so flustered to hear those kinds of words. More probably even because he already knew all that, he had been told all that a lot of times already, even in the silence of their stares, in the unthoughtful gestures towards him, Gilbert kept transmitting him that message every single day. And that (Gil was absolutely right about it) made Oz at ease. Knowing he had Gilbert there, no matter what.

                “I will whenever you want me to.” Gilbert said, amused. “ _Master…_ ”

                “Ah, damn you, Gilbert!” Oz shouted, now out loud, taking the closest pillow to himself and throwing it gently at the man. That side of Gilbert, the teasing and playful side, was not often seen. Oz decided to blame it on the early hour, but still was mad. “Thought we had settled the master thing!” He advertised, now laying over his lover on the bed.

                Gil was still laughing, low but intending. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Maybe I went a bit too far.”

                “Oh, you think so?” Oz asked, ironically. “Maybe I should start thinking up a revenge.”

                “It’s still too early…” Gilbert complained, obviously still sleepy, even after all the talk. “Don’t think about revenge, please…”

                “You will use the early hour as an excuse for everything today?”

                Gilbert peeked at him. “Is it working?”

                Oz laughed. “Not even close! Thinking about it, I think I can just use the picture I took of your sleeping self.”

                “So… you were picturing me! Sleeping! I thought you less of a pervert, Oz…” Gilbert said, still teasing and weirdly not seeming bothered by the fact, as if Oz had the right to picture is practically naked body whenever he wanted, what was not so far from the truth.

                “Oh, but Gil-chan was soooo cute while sleeping~”

                This time, Gilbert was the one blushing. “D-Don’t say that!” He shouted, seeming more awakened. “And don’t show that to anyone!”

                “Ahaha, what do you intend to do to stop me, hm?” Oz challenged. He unconsciously knew what the answer would be. And he immediately regretted having opened his mouth.

                They were suddenly rolling over the bed, entwined in the sheets, Oz laughing out loud as Gilbert’s hand tickled his belly. It was a childish image, yet one that probably wouldn’t occur in their infancy. It was heart-warming the way their relationship had changed somehow, even though being the same, somehow. Then, they were friends above all, Gilbert the innocent, flustered and shy one that would follow Oz’s leadership, this one strong and protective. Now they were both adults and they were both more confident, now they stood up more as equals, the master-servant statues still real in their hearts, somehow, but not so present in their acting. After all of their solved issues, their bond had prevailed, that warm love had, if possible, grown deeper and their attitudes towards each other surpassed the awkwardness of the first times and developed into a full-committal relationship, more mature in all senses. They had changed, as everything else, but their feelings were still the same even though expressed differently in some ways. That was exactly what Oz needed to know. Gilbert didn’t care if his body was originally his or not. Gilbert would love him whole, every little and shattered piece of his heart and soul, and Oz intended to do the same for him. Because he loved that man with all of his heart, even though he felt less comfortable saying it out loud.

                Rolling in the bed, breathless, Oz realized that was the feeling of true happiness. There was no need for worries or uncertainties. That small room was all he needed, as long as Gilbert was there to hold him.

                That man that loved him for who he really was. That man he loved for the same reason.


End file.
